


I Can't Imagine

by wontonto



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, They're Third Years Now, just kind of angst about what they're doing after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: As high school third years, Ennoshita and Tanaka are both worried about what the future holds for them, especially as a couple.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874785
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	I Can't Imagine

It wasn’t strange for the two of them to sleep over at each other’s houses especially since Saeko had always liked Ennoshita. As they got closer to the end of their third year of high school, the possibility that they’d have to part became more prevalent, and the sleepovers became even more frequent. 

As they walked to Tanaka’s house after finishing cleaning the gym rather late (because they were too busy making out after everyone else had left), their hands naturally found each other and their fingers linked. The light of the street lamps sent their shadows dancing into night. 

“You know, we never really... told everyone on the team that we’re dating,” Tanaka noted idly. 

“Yeah, well, neither did Daichi and Suga,” Ennoshita laughed. 

“Ok, fair point,” Tanaka nodded. “Um...” He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “So, about the letter you got yesterday...” 

“I told you I wouldn’t open it until we got to your place,” Ennoshita sighed. “You know I don’t lie to you.” 

“I know, I know, I just...” 

Ennoshita sighed and pulled Tanaka over to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We’ll work through it, babe.” 

Tanaka nodded, his face turning a little pink at the affection. “Okay.” 

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, but neither of them was willing to break it. Ennoshita could feel how tense Tanaka was, and he wanted to tell him that no matter what they’d be okay, but a part of him wasn’t sure if he even truly believed that. 

When they got to the Tanaka residence, Saeko was gone, which made Tanaka breathe a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t be able to deal with his super nosy sister right now. 

They took of their shoes and walked to Tanaka’s room, not even making a pit stop in the kitchen for snacks like they usually did. Tanaka pulled Ennoshita onto his lap after plopping down onto his bed. 

“Do you want me to open it or not?” Ennoshita asked, running his fingers through Tanaka’s short hair. He’d started growing it out after their second year, which Ennoshita thought was cute of him. He loved having his hair played with, they’d both discovered. 

“I mean, honestly, no,” Tanaka grumbled, tightening his grip around Ennoshita’s waist and pressing his forehead against his shoulder. 

“Ryuu, you know nothing's going to change between us, right?” He grabbed Tanaka’s cheeks and smooshed them together. “We can make things work.” 

“...But what if we can’t?” Tanaka whispered, his voice a little distorted through his fish lips. 

Ennoshita sighed and pecked the tip of Tanaka’s nose. “I’ve got faith in us, Ryuu. Why don’t you?” 

“I do, I just...” Tanaka sighed. “I don’t know, Chikara, I’m scared.” 

“What, you think I’m not?” Ennoshita shook his head. “I’m terrified of what that letter’s going to say. On one hand, it’d be awesome if I got in, but... Tokyo’s kinda far away. And I don’t really want to leave you...” 

“Chikara, you shouldn’t make your decision based on our relationship.” 

“I know, but... you are so important to me, Ryuu. Like... I don’t want to lose you. And you’re making it sound like you don’t think we can do long distance.” 

Tanaka bit his lip. “I mean... Do you really think we can? I love being able to touch you and kiss you.” He ran his hands up Ennoshita’s sides to his shoulders, behind his neck and pecked his lips lightly. “I mean, you know that, right?” 

Ennoshita nodded. Tanaka was definitely a touchy boyfriend, he wanted them to be in contact as often as possible. Whenever they did a team huddle, Tanaka always made sure to be next to Ennoshita just so he could have his arm around him. Ennoshita had always found it very endearing, and it was always hilarious to see the first and second years give them weird looks whenever Tanaka held on longer than the rest of them. 

“Remember that’s how Noya figured out we were dating?” Ennoshita chuckled. 

Tanaka groaned. “Please, he still won’t let me live that down. Of course I remember.” 

They'd been a couple for less than a week when the other third years were over at Tanaka’s place studying. Tanaka was on the same side of the table as Ennoshita, sitting much closer than normal. 

Noya, pouting that his best friend wasn’t sitting next to him, had watched them for less than half an hour and point blank asked them, “Did you guys start dating?” 

The question had made them both freeze, Kinoshita and Narita looking at them with smirks. 

“Uh... you caught us?” Ennoshita scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it’s only been a few days. We were going to tell you... eventually.” 

“Finally!” Noya threw his hands into the air. “You know, we had a pool going as to whether you guys were going to get together or not. Pay up, boys.” 

He held his hands out to the other two. 

“Wait, wait. Who asked who out? That was also part of the bet.” 

“I’m disowning you as friends,” Ennoshita shook his head. “Who bets on their friends’ love lives?” 

“We do, obviously,” Noya rolled his eyes. “Now spill. Who asked who out?” 

The couple looked at each other and sighed. “I did,” Tanaka raised his hand. 

“Way to go, Ryuu!!!” Noya smacked his friend on the back. 

The two boys chuckled as they finished recounting their friends’ antics. 

“I’m going to really miss them...” Ennoshita bit his lip. 

He silently leaned over to grab his bag and the letter from Tokyo University within. 

Tanaka took a deep breath and watched his boyfriend’s face. They’d been together for less than a year, Tanaka’s first and only boyfriend, but he’d been... He was everything Tanaka wanted. 

He blinked as he realized that he was truly in love with Ennoshita. He didn’t want him to move away, but he also didn’t want to get in the way of his boyfriend’s dreams. 

As Ennoshita pulled out the letter and looked at Tanaka expectantly, he bit his lip. He put his hands over Ennoshita’s and brought them to his mouth, kissing his fingers lightly. 

“Good luck kisses,” he smiled awkwardly. “If you got in, you’ll get more.” 

“And what if I didn’t?” Ennoshita chuckled. 

“Then you’ll get consolation kisses, obviously,” Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Now open it already.” 

Ennoshita took a deep breath as Tanaka’s hands moved to his hips, holding him steady. Tanaka watched his boyfriend’s face as he scanned the letter. 

Ennoshita let out a laugh before breaking out into a huge smile. “I got in, Ryuu.” 

Tanaka’s hands flew to the back of Ennoshita’s head and he slammed their lips together, their teeth clacking with the force of it, plus how wide they were both grinning. 

“I’m so proud of you, Chikara,” Tanaka whispered. “And... I love you.” 

Ennoshita froze for a few seconds and drew back, his eyes wide. “Really?” 

“Of course. And we can make it work.” 

“You’re sure? You won’t like... I don’t know, combust from lack of cuddles and kisses?” Ennoshita laughed. 

“No. You wanna know why?” Tanaka grinned. 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I like that look on your face, but sure. Tell me.” 

“You know I’ve been working at a gym here. And I've talked to my manager about transferring if I needed to.” 

“Wait... You’re going to come to Tokyo with me?” Ennoshita blinked as Tanaka nodded. “You’ve been keeping this from me?! How long have you been planning on this?!” 

Tanaka laughed, hugging Ennoshita tightly. “Does it really matter? You’re not going to get rid of me that easily. Yes, I kept it a secret from you, but are you really mad about it?” 

Ennoshita relaxed into Tanaka’s hold and chuckled. “I mean, I guess not really. Because guess what?” He drew back to look into Tanaka’s eyes. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Secrets
> 
> me yesterday: i'll have all day to write tomorrow, it'll be great!  
> me today: _sleeps all day and posts this at 11 pm again_
> 
> i feel like this one was better tho!!! i got more into a groove.


End file.
